Whispers
by NinjaGal183
Summary: He was different. Mysterious. Why did it feel so wrong to be drawn to him? Like a moth to a flame. She wouldn't say it, but she already knew. She fell in love with the wrong brother. Loki/OC
1. As a Princess Should

**This is my first Loki/OC fic! Takes place a little before Thor, but will get into it as well as Thor the Dark World. I love reviews!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Just my own OC(s) and ideas!**

Chapter 1: As A Princess Should

I was never always a princess.

Before, I was just a girl born in the arms of royalty by luck. My mother said it was a blessing. When I was young I nevergave much thought to becoming a princess at the time. Like any young girl I yearned for the thought of gorgeous evening gowns, a spacious palace, and servants fulfilling my every , when I did become princess I realized how content I had been in my previous life. There were so many rules that followed when you were royalty; a princess must always act a certain way, speak a certain way, walk a certain way and so on. So many rules, sometimes it was hard to remember.

I missed the summer palace that was my home. I would ride my horses every day on the open field. How I loved that thrill, that excitement. My mother and father would wait at the end of the field hand in hand and watching proudly as I tamed my wild stallion. That was years ago. My mother was gone and it wasn't even my father who waited for me at the end. It was Philippe. The stable boy who tended to my family's most prized steeds like his father did before he became old. So much had changed so quickly, but Philippe was the same. It gave me relief. Though I only hoped he saw the same with me. Now I was the princess of Vanaheim and lived in a castle. I rarely saw him.

I sunk my body lower into the ornate tub. Wanting to drown my wandering thoughts in the blossom scented water. Pink flower petals floated on the surface like solitary boats in the middle of a sea. The sound of muffled talking below made me realize the majority of our guests have already arrived. Of course being princess of Vanaheim, I had to attend. If I didn't it would be disrespectful to my father, the king, and my actions would reflect terribly on our kingdom. I called for my handmaid and she arrived with towels in her arms. I reached for one and dismissed her. I stepped out of the tub and dried myself off. Usually this was a task the handmaids would do for me, but I preferred to do so myself and let them assist in everything else.

A dark burgundy evening gown was laid out on my bed. The silver work on it shimmered in the light. I firmly held the draped towel around my body and took a moment to regard my choice of attire. A princess must always stand out at her own ball (the words of my aunt and previous queen of Vanaheim). I stepped up on a stool and secured the towel to prevent it from slipping and held my arms out to the side. A servant reached for one of the many bottles of lotion and gently rubbed it against my skin. Two of my handmaids delicately handled my gown as I slid into it, letting the towel fall around my ankles underneath the dress. My servant stepped in front and rubbed more of the scented lotion against my collarbones, being extremely careful not to leave any part of my skin neglected of proper care.

The handmaids held each of my hand as they helped me step down as I slipped my feet into the elegant silver heels. Again, this was something I was completely capable of doing myself, but, as my aunt lectured, it was not my place. Gracefully seating myself in a chair next, they began to fashion my hair and jewelry. I began to let my thoughts wander once more. If I snuck down to the stables would anyone notice? Would father? Did the guests really care so much about the princess? It not as though I was next in line for the throne. No, that would be my brother, Ezra.

Perhaps, it wasn't the ball I wasn't looking forward to.

I closed my eyes and sighed. No. I was bored, unbelievably bored. These parties were sometimes unbearably pathetic. No one truly cared about what you said or what you were talking about. What if I used my power to entertain myself? Oh, now I was being childish! But truly, how fun would it be? Knowing something others didn't want them to.

"You're Highness?" my servant, Felicia, said gently.

I opened my eyes and turned to her. She was holding open a blue velvet box to reveal my diamond and ruby encrusted tiara. I glanced up at her face and raised my hand a bit more sharply than I meant to. _That will not do_ I thought wordlessly. Though she could not see or hear my thought, she knew my meaning. It was one of the things I enjoyed about Felicia; I didn't have to say words for her to understand my meaning. Father knew of my refusal to wear the tiara, so it should not faze him tonight. However I was sure to have a lecture from Aunt Larissa. The handmaids stepped to the side as I stood and went to the door, remembering to take graceful strides. I thanked them once and stepped out.

**_~THIRD PERSON POV~_**

"Hamett!" Odin called through the midst of the crowd. People slowly parted to make way for the two kings.

"Odin, how good to see you old friend!" both kings greeted each other respectfully.

"I see the weight of the throne has yet to make you weary" Odin laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. "It's been far too long my good friend"

"Indeed. And this must be your son, Thor" the king of Vanaheim said, turning his attention to the man that stood by his father's side. The man respectfully bowed to him. "My, well I can certainly see the resemblance, Odin" Hamett added

The king of Asgard laughed heartedly. "You're too kind, Hamett. Now, tell me, where are your children? We were just acquainted with Ezra, but where is your daughter you speak so much about?" Odin asked curiously, his eye quickly scanning the ball room.

A guard approached Hamett and quickly whispered something in his ear before walking off. "It appears my daughter just came down" he said

"Is that so? Well, I would very much like to meet her, King Hamett" Odin replied, his undertone was serious, but only Hamett seemed to know.

"Of course. Right this way" Hamett responded and led them through the hall.

Odin and Thor followed Hamett through the crowd. Thor attempted his best to not seem bored by the festivities around him. He wished to mingle like Fandral, Sif and the rest of his friends were, but his father insisted on Thor accompanying him. Odin didn't inform him further why, but Thor didn't question his father. It would be disrespectful. It was his duty as a son to listen and as future king of Asgard. The throne was practically at his fingertips, he could feel it!

Hamett approached a group of women and placed a hand on one of their shoulders'. "My dear," he said and then gestured to Thor and Odin. The king of Vanaheim didn't have to tell them that she was his daughter and she didn't have to wear a tiara for one to know that she was a princess. Her appearance alone said just that.

Thor waited patiently as the confused girl turned around and smiled at the two royals in front of her. "Hello" she said kindly. Her voice was innocent; indicating to Thor and possibly Odin that she didn't know who they were. Odin chuckled lightly, not loud enough for anyone around him to hear.

She was wearing a dark burgundy dress that suited her figure well. Her hair wasn't like the other women's. Most women had their hair down to the middle of their backs, but her black curls flowed down to her waist.

"Thor Odinson, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Mila" Hamett said then turned to his daughter. "Mila, this is Thor Odinson and his father, Odin, of Asgard"

Mila blinked in surprised causing Odin to smile. "It's an honor to have you here in our palace, my lord" she said with a bow.

Thor bowed also and gently took her hand in his. "It is a pleasure to be in your presence, your Highness" he responded, gently brushing his lips on the top of her hand. "My family and friends are honored and grateful by your invitation" Mila smiled and gave him a small courteous nod.

"My, my, Hamett. You've raised a daughter as beautiful as your wife's flowers"

At the mention of her mother, Mila folded her hands in front of her dress and bowed her head. No one could see it, but her smile slowly vanished.

"May the gods rest her soul" Hamett said. He quickly noticed his daughter's change in behavior. In an attempt to comfort her he moved to touch her arm, but she moved away. The behavior did not go unnoticed. Thor and Odin observed the little exchange between them. "Why don't you two get acquainted? Odin and I shall come to you later" Hamett suggested in an attempt to lighten the mood. Both kings walked away together to mingle with other noblemen, leaving Mila and Thor alone.

**_~MILA'S POV~_**

I tucked a lock of hair behind my hair. My father and Thor's father left us in a rather uncomfortable predicament. The feeling may or may not have been mutual. A servant walked by with glasses of wine and Thor stopped him in his tracks to reach for two. He didn't need an armor to be intimidating. His voice alone took care of that. His bright red cape billowed behind him as he turned and handed me a glass.

"Thor?" I asked interestedly, taking the glass of wine from his outstretched hand. "My father speaks highly of you, my lord. However, he doesn't say much"

"Then you would know that I am the God of Thunder?" he asked

"So he's told me" I answered, watching him carefully. Father wasn't the only one who spoke of Thor. His name was spoken from time to time in conversations I've had with few women and the way they swooned over the sound of his name was simply amusing.

However, even I couldn't deny that his looks did not disappoint. I see the appeal; golden hair that rested just above his shoulders, strong jaw line and those deep blue eyes was enough to make any female faint of heart. Women may have seen him as a radiating candlelight in the middle of darkness, but the longer I watched and listened to him the more I realized he was no different than any other man in this room. Thor obviously thought highly of himself. He was the same as any other warrior I've seen except he was powerful god.

"Apologies if my father's comment earlier struck you in an unpleasant way" he said, draining his glass of wine in one swallow. I raised an eyebrow at this, but Thor took no noticed.

"It was not deliberate" I replied, taking a small sip from my glass knowing how strong it would be.

Thor glanced at his empty glass of wine. "Another!" he shouted, throwing the empty wine glass on the floor and it shattered into several pieces. I took a small step back in surprise as pieces of glass scattered around my heels. The women nearby jumped away in shock.

A servant hastily approached Thor and handed him another glass of wine. I pressed my glass to my lips to hide my amused smile. It would seem Asgardians had different traditions compared to ours; it was interesting to see. Thor sipped from the glass and began to tell me more of Asgard and the battles he's faced.

The whispering women were now murmuring rather loudly and pointing to me and Thor. I could only imagine what they were gossiping and how they would all badger me about him once I was left alone. The advantages I had of being a princess and yet I used none of it. I could make all those women green with envy if I wanted to, but I wasn't so childish. I liked him and I could see what others liked of him. He wasn't entirely terrible company. Amusing, considering I've only spoken with the man for less than an hour.

"You should come to Asgard one day" Thor suggested, bringing out of my thoughts "My father would be more than happy to have you and your family"

I raised an eyebrow as I held the glass in my hand. "Shall I take that as an invitation to your kingdom, my lord?" I asked lightly

"Only if you accept it" Thor smiled, raising the second glass of wine to his lips

I stirred the glass in my hand. "Perhaps I will" I considered, smiling back.

The music in the room began to slow and I knew what that meant. I groaned inwardly. Now I was to dance with each of the men in the room as a princess should. I didn't look forward to how drunken most of them would be by now. I put my wine glass aside and smoothed the front of my gown.

"That would be my summoning" I told him wryly

"To dance?" he asked, to which I nodded. "I see..." he said slowly, put down his own glass this time instead. Then he bowed lowly with his hand held out to me. "Then would you, your Highness, honor me with the first?" he asked

The edge of my mouth twitched involuntarily. "It would be my pleasure" I told him, placing my hand in his.

Both of us walked to the middle of the ballroom. People parted a way for us and watched eagerly. I strode gracefully alongside Thor, keeping my back as straight as possible as a princess should. I turned to face Thor once we reached the center of the ballroom. We bowed. The Asgardian prince placed one hand on my back as I placed mine on the shoulder of his armor. People began to whisper. I held Thor's hand a bit tighter than I should have.

"Something wrong, your Highness?" he asked quietly so only I would hear.

"People are whispering. When people whisper, rumors follow" I explained softly.

Thor's eyes glanced quickly around the room. He for one seemed amused by it. "Do not fret. They will follow example soon enough" he told me

"I am not one to fret, my lord" I replied as our hips aligned. His hand rested on my waist and mine on his as we circled gracefully. "Being one of royal birth, I have grown accustom to gossip. Surely, it's not so different here than it would be on Asgard" I said with certainty.

Thor chuckled at my comment. "No I suppose not, Princess" he replied, raising our hands above my head and allowing me walk underneath. Just as Thor had said earlier, people were beginning to join us in dancing. The song was slowly coming to an end and I would have to abandon Thor's company. Through the midst of the crowd I could see King Odin whisper something to my father, causing him to laugh. Thor seemed to take notice too. "Have they been friends for long?" he asked

"I cannot say" I answered guiltily. "I was not aware my father was well-acquainted with yours"

The song ended and people clapped their hands loudly. In no time at all, a woman clung to Thor's arm begging him to dance with her. I was taken aback when out of thin air a blonde man jumped in front of me, who bowed so low I was sure his nose just about touched the floor.

"Hello pretty lady!" he announced rather loudly. I pressed the tips of my fingers to my lips to hide my smile that was beginning to etch across my face unexpectedly. "Will you please give me the highest honor of having this next dance?" he asked

"Your Highness, this is Fandral. You need not worry, he will take care of you" Thor explained, then turned to his friend. "And he is about as harmful as an ant"

"I for one do not admire your humor, Thor" he said. The man, Fandral, turned to look at me. "I've had enemies cowering at my feet on the battlefield. Truly, you will be amazed"

Thor rolled his eyes and I tried to suppress a small laugh. It wouldn't be a kind thing to do. "I shall take your word for it my good sir" I replied, bowing to him as the music began to play once more.

Thor turned once to me and bowed before walking away with the woman, laughing and smiling all the way as I began to dance with the very enthusiastic Fandral. He enjoyed talking and I actually found his stories very interesting even if they were obviously exaggerated. I was almost upset that the song ended. Fandral was also clearly dismayed as he bowed and we were both joined by another partner.

The dancing continued and to my surprise not many of them were drunk or as drunk as I expected. This calmed me a little.

Naturally after a few several dances I grew tiresome but I didn't say so. I continued to smile and dance with the men in the room. They weren't all entirely terrible I admit. I met a few warriors from other realms who were very interesting to say the least along with a few other Asgardian warriors. They said they were friends' of Thor's. However, I didn't speak with them long before I was whisked away for a dance by a man from Nornheim; who I was positive dancing for the first time. I stayed humble and tried not to tangle my feet with his, though I was sure it was the other way around. Gradually the song ended and I was approached by Fandral once more. He bowed again with much enthusiasm, it was comical sight.

"Would the lady be ever so kind as to honor me with a second dance?" he asked, so much hope filling his voice.

I laughed. The enthusiasm of this man was infectious. He was like a small child. "Since you requested so politely..." I said.

His smile grew even wider at the sound of my acceptance. It wasn't traditional for a princess to dance with one man twice, but tonight this just could be as daring as I could get. Fandral put his hand on my waist, but before either of us could move my father came from behind and placed a firm hand on Fandral's shoulder.

"May I please have a word with my daughter?" he asked, but said it as a request.

Fandral looked from me to King Hamett before bowing respectfully and stepping away. My father led me aside and began to speak quietly. "Are you enjoying the festivities, Mila?"

"As well as I can, father" I responded shortly

"Good, because, after tonight I must speak with you about something" he explained, then looked at the top of my head and frowned. "You're not wearing your tiara" he observed

"You know why I don't" I said shortly "Forgive me, but I'm surprised it still fazes you now"

"Mila, please, we have very special guests here tonight" he said, placing a hand on my shoulder

I stopped and turned to face him. "You mean King Odin" I answered "I hate to ask, Father, but I must. Why is he here and why now? I was never even aware you were acquainted with the king of Asgard. Before you put off my thought as paranoia, you must at least consider the idea—"

"King Odin and I have been friends for a very long time, Mila. I trust him with my life and you must learn to trust him as I do" he interrupted, catching me slightly off-guard by his last words. He held my hand tightly in his. "Times are changing, Mila, and we must learn to revolve with it" he said

I blinked. "Father, I don't understand your meaning" I replied in confusion

"In due time, Mila, I will explain. But for now..." he said as a servant bowed and handed him a glass of wine. "Enjoy the festivities of tonight" he told me and walked away towards the noblemen that were standing near the banquet table.

I watched him curiously. My father was a strange man sometimes, but he was never that strange. I tried not to let it bother me. As I turned to walk away someone's shoulder collided into mine and in an attempt to catch my balance my shoe caught the hem of my dress. I would have fallen on my side if the stranger hadn't caught my arms when I collided into him.

"Are you alright?" he asked

Once the momentary shock of the impact wore off, I glanced at him only to find myself looking at the sharp outline of his jaw. When I looked up a little higher I was met with his piercing green eyes. He let go of one arm, but still firmly held my left one with his right hand. My gaze still locked on his eyes. There was something about them. It wasn't until then his question processed completely and I realized I must've been staring inappropriately.

I blinked and straightened myself upright. "Yes" I replied firmly. The man looked down and I noticed my hand was on the armor of his arm that still held me. He gently let go at the same time I lowered my hand.

"Forgive me, the fault was entirely mine" he said, folding his hands behind his back.

"No, it was mine. I was distracted" I told him

The ends of his mouth twitched into a strange grin and he bent his back merely a fraction of an inch in a small bow. "Your Highness," he said courteously before walking away without another word spoken.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as I watched him disperse into the crowd. _Strange man_ I thought to myself. It wasn't long until I found Fandral (or rather, Fandral found me) and I was introduced to his friends; Volstagg and Sif. Volstagg was enjoying boar meat and glass after glass of wine. Sif and Fandral were the ones talking of the battles they've fought and won and I was listening in awe. Their lives were much more eventful than mine. I found myself envying Sif. A woman going to battle and traveling through realms? What sort of adventure that must be. If I could have swapped places with her I would do it in a heartbeat. I was taking small sips of my wine when the music started once more.

**_~THIRD PERSON POV~_**

"Oh, come princess! You must dance with me" Volstagg exclaimed and seeming rather highly intoxicated

Before Mila had a chance to reply, he held her wrist and led her to the middle of the ballroom. People stared as he stumbled into a few people who were already dancing. They raised their eyebrows disapprovingly at the man. She avoided their gazes as Volstagg and she began to dance. He stumbled on his own feet and Mila found herself helping him to stay steady more than attempting to dance. Volstagg stated a few times what a dancer she was when in actuality she was hardly moving. She wanted to save him from the humiliation but he was as logical as he was intoxicated. Frankly, she wasn't sure why she was surprised. The liquor was clearly her brother's choice and only he would choose the strongest choice of wine.

"Perhaps you should sit down" Mila suggested to him kindly.

"Oh, but this song is just so wonderful Princess! I just may dance to it all night" he slurred

That would be a disaster. Mila was sure he would faint in the middle of everyone. A man with raven black hair crossed the circle of dancers towards them and tapped Volstagg twice on the shoulder. Volstagg unsteadily stood there before turning around. Mila quickly recognized him as the man she had run into earlier; the one with the piercing green eyes.

"May I?" he asked the short drunken man.

Volstagg laughed. "I'd be careful with that one. She's quite the dancer"

"And you are quite inebriated, my friend" he said, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. Volstagg unsteadily walked off, but managed not to stumble on anyone this time. Mila exhaled in relief. The man turned to her and Mila quickly straightened herself, as a princess should, when he curtly bowed to her. She did the same.

"You're timing was impeccable, thank you" Mila told him softly in relief as she placed her hand in his.

"Of course" he replied shortly, a playful smirk forming on his lips as they began to dance. "He tends to suffer from his own self-humiliation" he said. Mila didn't know why she was surprised. The liquor was clearly her brother's suggestion and perhaps the strongest one.

Mila watched him carefully. She didn't know this man nor had she ever seen him before. She wasn't sure if it was his sharp features that held her attention or if she deliberately avoided looking into his piercing eyes. But she felt his eyes looking nowhere but at her.

"Must I repay you in some way?" she asked him.

"No need" he responded "Though perhaps in exchange, you can answer my inquiry" he said, raising her hand above her level.

"What sort of inquiry, my lord?" she asked, gracefully walking underneath his arm and back again.

"If I am to dance with the princess of this kingdom, I think it's only fair that I know her name" he said as their hips aligned and they slowly circled.

A quiet chuckle escaped her lips, but she was sure she was the only one who heard it. Mila took relief in the fact that if he did not know her name then he knew for certain that she did not know his.

"That is not much of an inquiry, my lord" she replied, hearing a small chuckle elicit from his throat. He didn't speak much. She couldn't help but feel he deliberately held back and the more curious she became. "Then perhaps you know quite well that I do not know yours" Mila stated

The edge of his mouth twitched upwards. "Oh, I'm well aware" he said simply, raising her hand once more and giving her a quick spin.

He gently pulled her towards him and her eyes met his unintentionally. There was an untold story behind his eyes. Something maybe even he did not know. His gaze was locked on hers and held her there for what felt like an hour. For a brief minute, his eyes darted her lips twice. When he broke eye contact, it was as though being broken free from a trance.

"Mila. My name is Mila" she said softly, finally answering his question.

His lips curved into a strange smile. "Mila" he repeated.

The way her name rolled off his tongue made a chill run down her back. However, she ignored it. "Yes," Mila answered, stunned by how shaken her own voice sounded. It took her a moment to realize they were still dancing. Not that she minded.

His entire aura gave off a certain mystery and for once gave her a sense of curiosity. A sense of interest. He was different. Mila's heard men, warriors and princes alike, talk endlessly about their accomplishments and the battles they've won. He didn't and somehow it bothered her.

There was a mystery to him and it made her curiosity peak all the more. They were both quiet for a moment until she broke it with her own unanswered question. "Are you not going tell me yours?" she asked, as he gave her another twirl.

His mouth turned into another smirk. "No" he said simply, causing her to blink. "At least not yet" he added

Mischief. "'Not yet'?" she quoted, feeling cheated.

"Well I should hope that we meet again, your Highness" he said. He didn't sound hopeful, but expectant.

"What makes you so certain that it will be soon?" she asked. Her finger twitched as she felt the need to use her power. Know his name, maybe even his secrets if he held any.

"Oh, I'm not certain if it shall be soon. But perhaps we will in the future. Or at least I expect to" he said

_Perhaps one of us expects to_ she thought to herself. Still feeling rather cheated. Both of them stopped dancing and Mila moved her hands away from his armor, but he still held her right hand firmly in his. "I believe this is where I bid you goodnight, my lord"

He chuckled, gently leaning towards her as though to kiss her cheek. Mila stood still and waited. She felt his cool breath on her skin and his lips were so close she could practically feel them against her skin. But just as she thought his lips were about to brush against face, he leaned even closer to her ear. "Goodbye, Princess" he whispered to her.

Mila didn't know how to respond to his sudden change in reaction. He grinned before disappearing into the crowd like the first time, leaving her utterly confused. She didn't know what it was exactly, but there was something about him that she found...strangely refreshing.

The mystery of that man...

Why did it feel so wrong that she was drawn to him?

**I did not have time to proofread so if there are any mistakes I apologize. If you enjoyed it please leave a review and let me know if you want chapter 2!**


	2. The End of a Long Night

Chapter 2:

**So sorry this chapter took so long! Thank you Loki'sLady, nevvy, FlorenceBlue, and Jackie Jinx for reviewing. I love feedback!**

Mila's chin rested in her palm as she leaned over the banister and observed the festivities happening below her. This ball was moving rather slowly and didn't seem anywhere near coming to an end. Several people had left and returned to their respected realms or went to explore the kingdom. For some reason her father had stretched the importance of this ball in particular, but he never mentioned why or for what occasion. It seemed like any other ball to Mila. Unless there was some sort of hidden agenda King Hamett wasn't telling her about, she didn't know.

Her eyes tediously stared at her father, who spent the night merrily drinking by Odin's side as though they were two friends separated for eternity until now. Her brother was standing in a corner towards her right with his arm draped around a woman. Mila tried not to shake her head at the thought of him retiring to bed with her afterwards.

If only her mother were here...

She'd know how to keep him in line. It didn't help that King Hamett kept vases of her favorite flowers around nearly every corner of the palace. Peach colored roses. Her mother would always try and tend to them herself if they ever shriveled. Mila was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't notice someone appear next to her.

"Your brother seems to be enjoying himself" he said

Mila blinked in surprised when she saw who it as then sighed. "As one should at their own party" she answered, stepping away from the banister.

He didn't move and looked below him as he continued to speak. "However, you don't seem to be" he said it as though it were a fact. Mila stopped and could practically feel his head turn to her back. "Why is that?" he asked observantly

The hem of her gown twirled as she turned around. "Forgive me, but I'm not particularly comfortable sharing with a man who won't tell me his name" Mila replied, her hands resting on her hips.

"Oh no, but you'll dance with this stranger" he said slyly, stepping towards her in two long strides. His green eyes held little to no expression. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I've danced with many strangers tonight" Mila told him. "Some of which who barely uttered a word to me, but they've told me their names" she added guardedly

He took another step forward, causing Mila to step back before she even realized she had. He noticed this and looked amused. "Fair enough" he said simply.

She wasn't intimidated. Not completely. Being in such close proximity with a stranger like him certainly made her feel uncomfortable, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing so. "And I hope my mood tonight has in no way altered your experience of my father's festivities, my lord" she said.

"Oh far from it" he responded, stepping back. "I came to say goodbye"

"You're leaving?" she asked

"It would appear so" he replied, then bowed without breaking eye contact. "Farewell, Princess Mila" he said.

Mila saw it in his eyes and the way he addressed her. He relished in the fact that he knew her name, but she didn't know his. And she hated it. Mila bowed to him too. "Goodbye" was all she said to him.

Without as much as a second glance he walked away. He didn't pause nor did he stop. Mila watched him stride down the steps and disappear outside the ballroom doors. She could've asked someone for his name, but that would've been exactly what he wanted.

"Your Highness?" one of her servants called softly. Mila turned her head to look over her shoulder. Felicia stared at the ground as she spoke. "I don't mean to interrupt you, Princess, but the Allfather has asked for your audience"

Mila exhaled through her nose. "He asks, but I can't help but feel it is more so a request" she murmured to herself, but followed. The Allfather and his son were in the library with her father. Mila stepped inside as Felicia quickly bowed and dashed out before anyone realized it.

"Mila..." her father started to say as he approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder and then gestured to the Asgardians. "The Allfather and I were just speaking and he has generously invited us to visit Asgard" he explained with a smile.

She looked from her father and then to Thor. "I believe an invitation had already been given to me from Thor when we were speaking earlier" she explained

Odin chuckled proudly. "Excellent!" he announced "Then we certainly hope that you shall visit soon" he said

"We must go, father. It wouldn't be wise to be wary before battle" Thor told him.

Mila raised an eyebrow curiously. "Battle?" she asked

Thor looked at her and smiled. "Yes, princess. It would appear that not all nine realms are always so peaceful" he said "However, I shall expect you to come and visit me after I've returned" he added, taking her hand in his.

"You seem so sure of yourself" she said, as he raised her hand to his lips.

"Your Highness, I have yet to lose" he said, pretending as though she had offended him. Thor kissed the top of her hand. "I thank you again for inviting me to your kingdom and it was an honor being in the presence of someone so beautiful" he replied.

Mila subtly glanced at the table next to her as she felt her cheeks grow warm. Thor brushed his hand against her cheek as though to reassure her. She glanced up at him and his blue eyes held hers for a moment until he said goodbye.

The ball didn't last very long after that. Eventually everyone had departed and the ballroom was empty. Mila was in her chambers and had changed into her nightgown. The servants were currently cleaning the ballroom. She sat in front of the mirror and brushed out her curls until it was nothing more than a black curtain pushed over one shoulder. Mila reached for the book that was sitting on her bedside table before climbing into bed. She was so exhausted she hardly noticed Felicia walk in and begin to adjust the pillows around her.

"There you are, my Lady. I hope you're comfortable, you've had a long night I'm sure" Felicia said

Mila slowly flipped through the page in her book. "No more than usual" she answered, without looking up from her book. "Actually, we were graced by the presence of the Allfather and his son tonight. You know of Thor" she said, quickly glancing at her servant.

"Oh, indeed, your Highness" Felicia said softly

"Thor has personally invited me to come to Asgard" she said, as her eyes wandered over the lines of words on the page.

"Flattering. He's quite handsome, is he not? If it's not too bold of me to say" Felicia replied anxiously.

Mila brushed her fingers on the page and sighed. "He's a fine man" she agreed, though she was talking more to herself than to Felicia. "He's what any woman would dream of marrying"

Felicia walked over to the dresser and began to fix the vase of peach colored roses. "He would make a smart match for you" she said

Mila turned to look at her. "That is too bold" she said

She immediately pursed her lips and bowed her head. "Apologies, your Highness. It was not my place to say" Felicia said quickly and began to walk out the doors.

Mila closed her book and watched her go. "My father didn't say anything to you before you came here, did he?" Mila asked suspiciously. She stopped in her tracks. Her father had definitely been acting strange tonight and she was almost positive it had something to do with the Allfather's arrival. "Answer me" she said firmly.

She turned her head to face her. "No, Princess" she answered.

Mila eyed her carefully. "You're not lying to me, are you?" she asked

"No, Princess" Felicia repeated.

"If I were to use my gift, would it show me that you're telling the truth?" she asked seriously

"Of course, Princess" Felicia responded, standing still by the door.

Mila eyed her carefully and waited for some kind indication that she was lying, but saw nothing. And tonight, she was far too tired to use her gift. Mila opened the book she had in her lap again before answering. "Leave me be" she said coolly and Felicia quickly shuffled out the door like a small mouse.

She continued to read about the culture and traditions of Nornheim until the words looked at though they were swimming off the page...

O-0-o

"Good morning, sister" Ezra said as he passed her the next morning.

Mila shut the door behind her and followed her brother. He was clearly still tired and his hair was an utter mess. Ezra obviously told the maids not to bother. He must've woken up mere seconds ago. Mila, however, was dressed in an appropriate gown for the coming day.

"Have you a long night, brother?" she asked.

He gave her a look. Knowing fully well she already knew the answer. "A very pleasant one, mind you" he said, and then held his hand out. "Use your gift, see for yourself" he teased

Mila knew better, but it had been so long since she used her power. She was tempted. Of course she wouldn't see anything she didn't want to. Mila put her hand in his and concentrated until her power took control and she saw the party last night through her brother's eyes.

_The dancing, the wine, the laughs; it all seemed much more enjoyable than it did to her. Various women stood around him and flirted. There was one woman with short hair under his arm and it didn't take long before he led her away up the stairs._

Mila took control of her power once more and pulled her hand away before opening her eyes. "I should've taken your word for it" Mila laughed with a shake of her head. She walked ahead of him.

"That was quick, wouldn't like to hear my conversations?" he jested, following behind her.

"I'd rather not care to know, brother" she replied back with a roll of her eyes. Ezra laughed and caught up to her pace as they passed the armory. He ran outside to start his morning training as Mila entered the dining room where she found her father speaking seriously with one of his messengers. Hamett dismissed him and the messenger bowed once before walking away. He ran a hand through his hair anxiously and tried to mask the troubled look on his face as he walked towards her. "What's happened?" she asked

He smiled at her. "Nothing that can't wait" he answered

"You seem troubled, Father" she said

King Hamett chuckled, but Mila didn't. "Not at all, actually I've just received news from the Allfather that the battle in Nornheim is almost won and Thor may be returning to Asgard sooner than expected" he explained

She blinked. "Already? We only spoke with him just yesterday" Mila said

Hamett chuckled again. "Yes. Amazing, is it not? We leave for Asgard tomorrow. I anticipate Thor will be there before our arrival" he said proudly as though Thor was his own son. He glanced at the clock behind her. "I must attend an urgent meeting with the council, but I shall see you tonight for dinner" he added, kissing her forehead.

She turned to him as he began to walk away. "I suppose they have no interest in having me there" she said

He sighed. "Mila..." he began to say.

"Father, as princess of Vanaheim don't you believe I should be accompanying you to these meetings?" she asked

"As princess? Yes, I do. However, this is not one of those times, Mila" he responded

Not a princess's place was what he meant. "It _never_ is" she pointed out, as he began to walk out. Mila followed him. "Please. I don't mean to sound like a child, Father, but don't you believe I can be useful to the council? I've had experience"

"Experience which you are not allowed to speak of since you became a princess" he added sharply. "Mila, we've discussed this many times. It is not your place" he explained.

"And as king of Vanaheim, you can change the rules but you don't. After everything you've taught me, you know I am of more use than just a prized heir!" she said. Mila stopped in her tracks. "Mother would agree with me"

He stopped too. King Hamett didn't enjoy it anymore than she did when the subject of her mother arose. But Mila knew she was right. Hamett turned to his daughter. "Your mother isn't here, Mila" he told her. "This is strictly for your own protection. Aunt Larissa would say the same" he said.

Mila shook her head and looked away. She could care less about what her Aunt Larissa thought, it didn't matter to her. Mila knew she could be useful, perhaps more so than her brother but she didn't say. It would be disrespectful.

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are too clever for your own good" he admitted with a slight smile.

Mila didn't smile. "Perhaps I take after mother" she said. He didn't say anything and she didn't give him time to answer. "Do not expect me for dinner" she told him and walked away.

O-0-o

She sat in the library that night. When she wanted to be alone it was the one place she knew would be empty. Mila plucked one of the peach roses out of the vase and stared into the elegant mantelpiece as the fire crackled silently. It was so quiet she almost didn't hear her brother walk inside. She turned to him as he walked towards her.

"Why did I know I'd find you in here?" he said as he sat down next to her.

Mila rolled her eyes. "Because if I'm not anywhere else, I'm here" she replied, making him chuckle. She began to pluck the petals off the rose and watched them float slowly down onto the carpet. "Do you remember our life before we became royals?" she asked

Ezra shrugged. "Not entirely, no. Why would I? This life is much more satisfying" he said, folding his hands behind his head.

She sighed. "For you, perhaps" Mila told him, placing the rose back in vase. "Father used to train us everyday in archery, you remember none of that? We would be out in the field and he would tell us stories of grandfather. Then Uncle died and he became king. Now I feel like nothing more than a prized trophy" she said

Ezra shook his head and laughed. "All this moping all because you want to embed a dagger into someone's heart" he mocked

She hit his arm. "Oh, you know what I meant!" she snapped "What good was all the training we did if it's not being put to use?"

"I remember talking to a woman at the ball yesterday. Oh, what was her name? She was from Asgard...uh...Sif!" he recalled "I'm sure you would've been envious of her"

"I did speak with her. Envious would be an understatement" Mila told him, reaching for one of the many books that were lying on the table. "I'm sure Father spoke to you about our anticipated visit to Asgard after the meeting" she added, opening the book in her lap.

"He did. Father told me you became acquainted with Thor Odinson. Good man; I look forward to seeing him and his brother again" he said

Mila looked up and frowned. "Brother? What brother?" she asked in confusion.

"Thor's brother, of course. You didn't meet him?" he asked

"No, I haven't. I only met Thor, I wasn't aware he had a brother" she replied.

Ezra gave her a look and crossed his arms. "Well, perhaps you should spend less time moping and more time mingling" he advised, patting her knee. "It'll be an interesting visit to Asgard for you, won't it? Well, at least I know of one good thing that came out of the ball" he said as he stood up.

"And what would that be?" she asked curiously, watching him walk away.

Ezra glanced over his shoulder and gave her a smug look. "Thor couldn't take his eyes off you, could he?"

**End of chapter 2. This chapter was actually shorter, but I'm working on the next one. Next chapter she goes to Asgard! What do you think will happen when she meets Loki? ;) Any theories? I love feedback! **


End file.
